Killing The Patch Man
Considering that we where in between jobs at the moment we saw where gladly willing to take up a offer for some work on Sirius-9. It was a cold planet that hadn't completed being terraformed for human use. It was a frontier planet that had just started out being colonized and used for it's mineral resources to be exploited for human consumption. It had a thick atmosphere which made normal radio use not possible. All communication that we would have with the Galaga II would be with microwave transmissions which made communication a bit strained at times. We landed nearby the small town of Bridgewood, it was your typical frontiers town with the building being made out of synthetic material that was designed to keep the people warm at the lowest cost possible. We rented a sedan, making sure to get the insurance policy with full coverage and headed out to our client. What we came across was fenced off estate that sat in the middle of nowhere in this vast frozen tundra of a planet. We where greeted by a rugged middle aged minor sporting a double barrel shotgun. "You the boys I hired?" he asked as we piled out of the sedan. "That's us" Clive replied "You don't look like much." was his reply as he opened his gate and welcomed us in. As we entered his compound we saw various sheds that had smoke coming out of their chimneys with the hum of machinery inside. Then there was a larger rectangle structure that looked like storage. Once he had showed us around his compound he quickly became all business. "So what's the job you need us for old timer." one of us asked "Name a price for your work then I'll tell you if that is to much for the job." the old timer replied. Puzzled we turned to each other wondering what price we should ask for considering we had no idea of what we may be getting ourselves into. "100,000 dollars" was our reply "Sounds fair enough for me," was his replay "What we got here are some claim jumpers who are trying to take my claim and I need protection to protect what is mine," he layed out as if he had rehearsed it. This sat well with us as we realized that we where basically be doing some wild west protection like in the old days. The only question was what were we up against. So we decided to go on recon to see what we where facing, once we got into town we soon saw a freighter unloading what looked like a small army decked out for some major damage. Who, else we would see but our old friend Patches. That meat puppet bastard was looking to take the minor by force and he looked like he was going to be quite capable. They had setup camp in a local hotel and where no doubt planning their claim jumping. Once we got back to the compound we soon got a call, "Hello My Friends I See You Are In The Area. I just was wondering what you could be up to in this part of the Galaxy," it was patches he had no doubt spotted our shuttle and gave us a call. "Oh nothing, we have family in the area. You wouldn't have any work for us by any chance." was my reply to leatherface "Oh No, we have things quite covered as for man power." was his reply "Well take care" and I promptly hung up the phone. Great now Patchboy knew we where here things weren't going to get any easier. Sam volunteered for some stealthy recon work at the hotel, so we followed to cover him if things got harry. I stayed nearby with the shuttle in case we needed a quick getaway. Everything was going well while Sam got into the place, time passed then we heard gunfire and chaos break out inside. What we saw next was Sam wrestling with Patches on the third floor balcony and before we know it has thrown off. We where by this time laying down cover fire on the men who where reacting to the commotion. Before we knew it Sam had caught himself by stabbing his katana sideways into the hotel, if he had stabbed it vertically into the hotel he would only make a big cut down the hotel with his MonoWire blade. We layed down cover fire so that Sam could getaway as I radioed in a Air Strike on the Hotel and the Freighter making it explode into flames and debry. Once we thought that we had won the day we made the mistake to do a fly by of the damage only to be recieved by a number of RPG rounds hitting our shuttle. We where lucky enough to get back to the compound in one piece. The shuttle was scuttled and the Microwave transmitter was destroyed in the process. Now we where stuck with the remains of Patches army out there and no way to get help from our ship. Category:Character Log